The Magic of the Salesman
by titansreadfanfiction
Summary: Poor lonely Oliver is a Umbrella salesman who believes that his umbrellas are magical and he wishes for people to join him on many sky-based journeys. But people think he's just an insane lunatic, so he is willing to go to great lengths to prove himself. Short Oneshot


Sometimes I feel like I'm insane..sometimes I doubt the magic...the magic of my umbrellas.

I've been going door to door, in hopes that people will join me. Maybe they will fly alongside me someday..I won't be alone that way...and I won't feel insane.

It starts to rain, I need shelter. My umbrella is fine..except for the holes. But I don't doubt its magic. This umbrella was ment to fly, not shelter me. It will fly me above the rain someday..having a few holes won't bother me then.

I keep on going, visiting the houses, hoping someone will understand me.

People doubt my magical umbrellas, they doubt me. They don't understand..I try to tell them..that wondrous things will happen, should you take hold of the handle, should you trust them. These umbrellas with help you fly...if you would just give them a chance. But nobody will answer the door. I feel sad.

Maybe they tell the truth..umbrellas can't be magic..right?

The doors all close..only the sound of rain comforts me..though I'm tired of getting wet. I want to fly. I wouldn't need the rain..if people would join me up there.

I only want for everyone to understand me..but maybe I'm insane. Nobody likes insane people...no one likes dreamers.

I want to see the rainbows...the sun...the clouds..it all sounds so magical...so happy.

Some people buy my umbrellas..but they don't think they're magic..they just want shelter from the rain..but my umbrellas are ment to fly...I alone know the truth..or do I? I think I'm insane...

I'm tired of people doubting the magic..I want to prove it to them..but how? I need them to understand..I don't want to be all alone in the sky.

I will show them..I will prove to them...I just need to believe in the umbrellas.

I haven't flown on them before..I'm a little nervous..but I don't doubt their magic.

I climbed the highest building I could find..I'm at the top now..the people look like ants. They will look even smaller when I'm in the sky. Some people are noticing me..I better hurry..

Its raining again..but I don't need to cover up..soon I'll be in the sky, far above the rain.

I got them to notice me..I suppose I should start now..I'm nervous..but I don't doubt my magic umbrellas. I am not insane.

With a firm resolve and a strong, clear voice...I shouted out my sales pitch. (and cue the music!)

_"Flout up to the sky above you, it's a real bird's-eye view. See comets and shooting stars, come and lay on the silver clouds. Come with me, let us bask in the great sun. Radiant light that warms our souls. Take my hand we shall reach for the heavens, let us walk the ethereal...fields."  
_

I knew they had heard me, they were all looking up at me, so with a strong grip on the handles of my magical umbrellas, and a nervous heart, I leaped off the top of the great, tall building. The wind rushing in my face. I will not doubt their magic.

But something was wrong...I didn't fly..I just fell...I was so scared.

But when I finally touched the ground...I felt the sky...I felt happy..The umbrellas had done their job. I was finally flying. And they had helped me.

Down below..everyone was lost for words, they were not sure if the umbrellas worked..but i knew the truth.

I could lay on the clouds and hear the rain without getting wet. I could feel the light. I could fly.

And then to my great surprise..The people each took an umbrella, and left the money on the ground. I guess they didn't doubt the magic. Did my sales pitch work?

But the people were only using them for shelter from the rain..no one tried to fly. Was I wrong?

I thought it be lonely in the sky...since nobody was joining me..but it wasn't. There were people everywhere. They had been there all along.

My sales pitch had worked, and I didn't even know it.

I guess I had nothing to fear...they had always understood.

* * *

**EDIT: I think I could've done better on this oneshot ^^' If you think so too, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Author's Note: Woah there...that was dark O_O This fanfic was based on the song "The Umbrella Salesman" by Vocaloid Oliver! I highly recommend you listen to it! Especially during Ollie's sales pitch part! (that way it goes along with the story..see what I'm getting at?)**

**A weird theory I have for this song is that Oliver wanted suicide but he feared he would be alone in heaven..so he wanted people to buy the "magic" umbrellas and fly up to heaven with him! So when he saw the people in heaven he thought that the people who bought his umbrellas had believed him all along. **

**Silly theory I know. **

**_Hope you liked it.._**


End file.
